Playing Hard to get, huh?
by AshleyyyAshes
Summary: Sakura and Naruto transfer to KFA to start anew. They meet old friends, new friends and an asshole named Sakura. "Grrrr. I don't see how girls like you" She poked his chest. "Really now?" Sasuke smirked. "Yeah! You're an ignorant, heartless asshole who plays with girls feelings. Well let me telling you something Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not falling for it" He walked away. "We'll see"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have written yet another fanfic! I have so much time its not even funny. As for my other fanfics I plan on updating every week. So maybe on Tuesday I'll have the second chapter of Once a Traitor, Always a Traitor? up. Here's my first high school fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the songs, or burger king! But I do own Sakura's car!**

**Summary: Sakura and Naruto transfer to KFA to start anew. They meet old friends, new friends and an asshole named Sakura. "Grrrr. I don't see how girls like you" She poked his chest. "Really now?" Sasuke smirked. "Yeah! You're an ignorant, heartless asshole who plays with girls feelings. Well let me telling you something Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not falling for it" He walked away. "We'll see". SasuxSaku Slight ItachixSaku, NejixTen, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno **

Chapter 1: In the car with Naruto and Almost getting raped!

It was a gorgeous day in Konoha. It wasn't to hot or to cold, and it was bright and sunny. The perfect day to begin their new adventure to their new academy. A blonde boy and a pink headed girl were in a black 2008 Maxima SE (Ha that's my car!). The pink headed girl was in the drivers seat, while the blonde in the passengers seat.

"Saakuurraa-channn... how much longer?" Said the blonde. He had in head leaned against the window of the car with his blonde spikes moving because of the air conditioner.

"Look Naruto, we have at least an hour and a half before we get there. So be PAICENT!". The pink headed girl named Sakura said slightly annoyed.

Haruno Sakura had long pink hair(she has her long hair in this story) and emerald green eyes. She wore a red halter top and a some skinny jeans and some red high heel shoes. She looked at the road in front of her and continued focusing on the road. She was 16 years old and had her license to drive. Her and her best friend Uzumaki Naruto were heading to their new academy since their parent thought it would be better for them to get a better education. She looked at her friend and sighed. What was she going to do with him. They have been on the road for at least an hour and had more than an hour left and she couldn't take it anymore.

Uzumaki Naruto... 4 words for you... hyperactive ramen loving kid. Naruto was sweet and all but sometimes he can be so damn annoying. He has golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore an orange polo and some baggy, blue jeans and some converses. Naruto was also 16, but didn't have his license yet. So, where ever Sakura went Naruto usually tagged along. He would help Sakura pay half of the gas since she would give him rides to places. Naruto and Sakura have been friends since they were in diapers. Sakura's parents and Naruto's parents were childhood friends, so Naruto and Sakura grew up together.

"IM SO BORED! I WANT RAMEN!"

"Naruto didn't you eat like 4 bowl of ramen at my house?"

" Yes... but I'm STILL hungry".

" Well wait until I stop for gas. I'm almost empty anyway. Can you wait like 10 more minutes?"

" Fine I'll wait..."

2 minutes later...

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know muffin man that lives on Drury Lane?"

Sakura glared at him.

"Wow... that sure was freaking random..."

Naruto smiled at her.

2 minutes later...

"LALALALA LALALALA ELMO'S WORLD LALALALA LALALALA ELMO'S WORLD-"

"FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I WAS BORED TO DEATH".

Sakura sighed. Only 1 more hour left of this hell hole. Sakura exited of the highway and head to the gas station. The car came to a stop and she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"Look there's a Burger King right there". Sakura pointed to a Burger King right next to the gas station. "Go and get what you want to eat while I fill up the gas".

Sakura opened her car door. Naruto did the same.

"But Sakura-chan, how do I know some older guy won't rape you or something while I'm gone?"

"Because I can take care of myself. Now go. I'll be their in a couple of minutes".

Naruto started walking to Burger King. Sakura sighed and started filling up her gas. She stood next to her car with the gas nozzle in her hands. She looked at the machine making sure she didn't put over forty bucks in gas.

"I swear your so annoying. But I do love you".(as in the brother sister way)

"Hey sexy, where you talking to me?

Sakura looked over at the gas pump beside hers and a boy around the age of eight-teen was talking to her. She ignored him and turned around back.

"Playing hard to get, huh?". The man walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"HEY LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hey now, theirs no reason to scream. I won't hurt you...yet".

Sakura began tried fighting back, but the mans grip was too strong. She closed her eyes.

'_I should of listened to Naruto' she thought. ' Is this it? I'm so weak defending on Naruto to get me out of situations like this... I can't even defend myself and here I said I can take car of myself... I'm doomed'._

Right then Sakura heard someone punching the man that was holding her.

"Didn't you hear her? She said to let go of her you bastard".

'_ Wait a second that's not Naruto's voice... who is it then?'_

With that Sakura was loose from the mans grip and was one the ground. She looked up and her savior. He has raven black hair that was spiked up in the black. His eyes were onyx black and he wore a black shirt that had gray flames on the front. He also had on some blue jeans and converses. He extended his hand out for her.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura grabbed his hand and started blushing.

_' Damn he's hot'_

"Hai, arigatou".

"Hn. Aa".

The mysterious man walked away. She looked on the ground where the man was unconscious.

"Damn...I thought I was a going to get raped for sure".

Sakura got in her car and drove to Burger King where Naruto was standing waiting for her with food in his hand.

"Oi Sakura-chan, I got you your favorite!". He sang.

He opened the door and handed Sakura her lunch.

"Arigatou Naruto".

"No problem". Naruto looked at her."Did something happen? You have a scratch on you".

"Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"No nothing happened. I was just being clumsy and scratched myself while I was at the gas pump. Nothing to get worried about!"

"Oh okay, I thought something happened to you". Naruto laughed.

_'You have no Idea'_

Sakura began driving onto the highway back again and Naruto began to talk again.

"So Sakura-chan, I had this weird dream last night about you, Kiba, Shino, Temari-chan,

Konan-chan, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara and Kankuro. Oh yeah and Akamaru too. Yeah It was about us being NINJA'S. Cool huh? And Konan-chan, Deidara, and Sasori were evil and me, you, and Kiba were in a team and killed Deidara and-"

"Okay Naruto, you have plenty on time to tell me the dream, but right now I want to finish eating so feed me a god damn french fry already!".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I want to thank the following reviewers for read and reviewing!**

**Black Rose-hime101 : Thank you! Yeah Naruto's pretty dumb, but we all love him!**

**SilverxWolf: Thank you and here's your updated chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever: Wow I tried to make it funny and I guess I succeeded lol! No Naruto isn't a fortune teller, but that would be interesting if he was. I'll be sure too make this chapter funny as well!**

**ShinjuUchiha: Thank you! Hopefully I can actually finish this fanfic before school starts in August. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

_'thoughts of character'_

_**'inner Sakura'**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Naruto looked at her."Did something happen? You have a scratch on you".**_

"_**Sakura shook her head and smiled.**_

"_**No nothing happened. I was just being clumsy and scratched myself while I was at the gas pump. Nothing to get worried about!"**_

"_**Oh okay, I thought something happened to you". Naruto laughed.**_

_**'You have no Idea'**_

_**Sakura began driving onto the highway back again and Naruto began to talk again.**_

"_**So Sakura-chan, I had this weird dream last night about you, Kiba, Shino, Temari-chan,**_

_**Konan-chan, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara and Kankuro. Oh yeah and Akamaru too. Yeah It was about us being NINJA'S. Cool huh? And Konan-chan, Deidara, and Sasori were evil and me, you, and Kiba were in a team and killed Deidara and--"**_

"_**Okay Naruto, you have plenty on time to tell me the dream, but right now I want to finish eating so feed me a god damn french fry already!".**_

_**End of Recap**_

Chapter 2: Getting to KFA(Konoha fire academy) and roommates pt. 1

Sakura and Naruto were in the car heading to their new school. They soon approached their exit and exited off.

"Okay Naruto, I need you to do something really important for me".

"Sure Sakura-chan just tell me what!"

"Here". Sakura handed Naruto a map. "I need you to direct me to the school campus".

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh..Okay". He opened up the map and turned it in every direction.

Sakura sighed and reached over and turned the map the right direction.

"This is where we are right now... and this is where the campus is at. Now tell me where to go". Sakura said pointing to their current location and their destination.

"Um. Turn left on Leaf drive and then another left on Sarutobi lane...and a right on Hashirama road and then a left on Konoha Fire parkway. Then I just continue straight until we see the school".

"Wow I'm shocked that you can read a map".

"I'm not that stupid!"

"Yeah..."

Sakura followed the directions that Naruto gave her and surprisingly they didn't get lost. Soon they were approaching a tall building and some toll booths.

"Eh? Toll booths?"

"Um...Maybe we have to pay to get in?"

"Why else would their be a toll booth ahead baka!"

Sakura slowed down at the toll booth and lowered her window.

"Konnichiwa miss. May I see your I.D. To get in to the academy?"

"Oh sure, hold on one second". Sakura went through her purse and took out her wallet and got her I.D.

"Here you go.". She handed the lady her school I.D, that was issued to her.

"Arigatou, It seems like you are new to this school so you don't have a parking pass".

"No I don't. I never received one".

"No worries, It's just a pass that allows you to park here at the school for the whole year with a yearly fee of sixty dollars".

"Oh okay, Naruto cough up thirty dollars".

"WHAT!?" Naruto got out Gama(his wallet) and gave Sakura the money she needed. Sakura did the same.

"Here you go ma'am". Sakura gave the lady the money and the gates opened up and they began driving.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can let me drive?"

Sakura slammed on her brakes.

"You've got to be kidding right? After what you did to my last car! You crashed into a fucking tree for crying out loud! HELL NO IM NOT LETTING YOU HURT MY BABY!"

"That was a year ago! I'm a better driver now!"

Sakura gave up and sighed.

"Fine but if I see one scratch on my car, I pummel you into a bloody pulp!"

"YAY!! I GET TO DRIVE!!"

Naruto got out and so did Sakura. Naruto was now in the drivers seat and Sakura in the passengers seat.

"Okay Naruto, the speed limit is 10 mph so _hopefully _you won't crash into someone else's car".

"Got it!".

Naruto actually drove good and parked good as well. He got out off the car and pointed at Sakura.

"SEE!! I TOLD YOU I GOT BETTER!"

"Yeah, now if you only can pass the written part of the exam you can get you license".

Sakura and Naruto got their things for the trunk of the car and began walking to the main office of the school. Sakura looked the school map.

"If I'm reading this right the office should be up ahead".

Sakura looked up and saw a big white building and began walking towards it. Once they were inside they saw a pink pig.

"Look Sakura-chan its a pig! I wonder if their's a farm around here?"

Sakura slapped herself in the forehead.

"Hello, Sorry to keep you kids waiting. I was just looking for Tonton here". Said a women with black hair wearing a navy blue and red kimono.

"Don't worry about it! Is that you pet pig or something?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no this is the principles pet pig!" Tonton walked over to Sakura and started rubbing against her leg.

"I think Tonton likes you".

Sakura smiled.

Naruto went over to the pig and bent down and looked at it.

"We can always kill the pig and cook it so I can eat it with my ramen".

The pig looked at Naruto with wide open eyes.

"OINK!" Tonton bit Naruto's hand and it turned red and started swelling up.

"I think I have rabies now!" Naruto started running around the office screaming for help.

_'oh my god... great now this lady thinks we're crazy or something... that's Naruto for you always doing something freaking retarded'._

"WHO THE HELL IS SCREAMING AROUND! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE". A lady with blonde long hair in two low pigtails wearing a green and navy blue robe with a gray shirt underneath with some dark blue pants said coming into the office.

"Oh sorry about that, Naruto stop it!" Sakura punched Naruto and he immediately stopped running around.

"I like this girl, she's just like me and that fool acts just like Jiraya, eh Shizune?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama".

"HUH??" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Tsunade laughed.

"What are your names?"

"Haruno Sakura des".

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki... I heard that name before, but I can't recall it... hmm".

"My parents? My mothers names is Uzumaki Kushina".

"Ah! Yes! Kushina! She and I use to go to high school together! How is she? Is she still with Minato or no?"

"Their married...This is creepy! You know my mom and I don't know you ba-chan!"

"..Ba-chan? I'm not that old you twerp".

Sakura sighed...

"Look can we get assigned to our doors please?"

"Oh yes sorry for the delay... Your name was Haruno Sakura right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And yours was Uzumaki Naruto".

Shizune gave them a key pass and schedules.

"You're both in dorm 7, which isn't too far away from here. Just make a left as soon as you see the statue of the founding father of the school and their should be a big sign that says dorm 7. Good luck and come back if you need anything!"

"Arigatou".

Naruto and Sakura headed toward dorm 7 and followed Shizune's directions. They saw the sign and headed inside the dorm where they walked into the lounge of the dorm.

"Holy shit! This is our lounge... theirs like drink machines and a couch and a plasma screen television, and arcade games". Naruto said with his eyes widen!"I LOVE THIS PLACE ALREADY!!"

"Yeah its cool! Naruto? What room are you in?"

Naruto looked at his dorm key.

"Room 202... What about you?"

"Room 203... that means we're like right next to each other!". (yeah I don't have separate dorms for boys and girls.. its seems to troublesome to me)

They headed to the second floor. Luckily, they didn't have to walk up the stairs since their was an elevator. They passed by rooms 200 and 201. Naruto stood in front of his dorm room and Sakura stood in front of hers. Room 202 and 203 were right across from each other.

"Okay Naruto. Lets go in and take a tour of the campus later. Just some over when you're ready to go".

"Okay Sakura-chan".

They both put their keys in the key slot and opened the door.

--With Sakura--

Sakura opened the door and saw that the room was a lavender shade of purple and their was a double bunk bed and two twin sized beds. Their was a window and a refrigerator and bathroom.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Sakura walked in the room and placed her things on the floor.

_'damn for a dorm room this is pretty big. Wow... theirs even a kitchen in here'. _

The dorm room was like a mini apartment. Sakura looked inside the kitchen to see 3 teenagers baking. They had flour all over them.

"Tenten, make sure you put the oven on to 350 degrees and not 450 degrees! Last time the boys almost broke their teeth trying to eat our cookies!"

"Okay Ino I got it!"

"Hinata! Get the dishes cleaned in the mean time, while I go clean up the kitchen".

Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

The three girls looked at Sakura.

"Um hi?" Said the girl with brunette hair in two buns.

"Hello". Said a girl with short violet colored hair.(Hinata doesn't stutter in my story its annoying to see the little red marks under the words)

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!" said a blonde girl with her bangs in front of her eyes and her hair in a high pony.

The two other girls looked at the blonde.

"INO-PIG!!"

Sakura walked up to Ino and hugged her.

"It's been a while Ino".

Ino nodded.

"It has! How many years has it been?"

"I don't know like 6 years?"

The two girls looked at then in confusion.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" yelled the bun headed girl.

"Chill Tenten. This is Haruno Sakura, one my best friends from elementary school".

"Hey!"

"Oh! Well in that case any friend of Ino is a friend of us. I'm Suzuki Tenten". Said the bun girl.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata".

"It's nice to meet you all".

"So forehead, what are you doing here and KFA?"

"Well, my parents and Naruto's parents though its would be better for us to get a better education here. Well it's either that or they wanted us out of the house". Sakura laughed.

"WHAT NARUTO'S HERE TOO! YOU BOUGHT THAT IDIOT HERE!"

"Ah yeah! He's in the room across from us!"

"Oh... I feel so bad for him!" Tenten said getting the flour off from her.

"Because his roommate is no one other than Uchiha Sasuke.." Ino said walking into the bedroom.

"Uchiha...Sasuke? Who's he?"

Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten.

"Is someone going to tell her or do I have to do it?"

"You sound like he's a murderer or something". Sakura sat on a bed with purple sheets on it and Ino sat next to her while Hinata sat on the ground and Tenten grabbed a chair.

"He's KFA's player... and he's always looking for a new prey...which most likely is going to be you next". Hinata said.

"Right...let's see if he can try to get me".

"Oh he will get you. No girl can resist his charm. Well except for me and Hinata here". Tenten said.

"Ino? What about you?" Sakura questioned.

"Well when I came here my freshman year, everyone warned me and I tried to ignore him. Which was hard because he's just for damn sexy".

"Oh...poor Naruto. I wonder how he's doing right now".

**A/N: Okay I think that's enough for one night. Its like 3:40 am right now and I have to get up at 7 to get ready to go to a freaking wedding... I have to wear a DRESS.. I hate dresses. Im not a tomboy im just a scene girl lol. Anyway, since tomorrow umm today is Saturday and i'll probably come home tomorrow/today and just watch Naruto when I get home and then wait for bleach and death note and code geass to come on i'll try to update again while im watching tv or something. Alright enough of me talking. Thanks for reading I'll try to update tomorrow/today!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: OMG! It's been 5 years since I've updated this story! Haha. I took a break from writing (A really long break to be exact) Uhh… lets recap. I'm not in high school anymore. I'm actually in my second year of college majoring in Medical Sonography. Sooooo, hopefully my writing is more to your liking. I just re-read my story and I'm frowning at all my silly grammar mistakes lol. Hopefully I have people still following my story! I'll be updating more frequently now! I have to take a look at my other fanfics to see if I'll continue them or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Recap: "Oh... I feel so bad for him!" Tenten said getting the flour off from her.**

**"Because his roommate is no one other than Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said walking into the bedroom.**

**"Uchiha...Sasuke? Who's he?"**

**Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten.**

**"Is someone going to tell her or do I have to do it?"**

**"You sound like he's a murderer or something". Sakura sat on a bed with purple sheets on it and Ino sat next to her while Hinata sat on the ground and Tenten grabbed a chair.**

**"He's KFA's player... and he's always looking for a new prey...which most likely is going to be you next". Hinata said.**

**"Right...let's see if he can try to get me".**

**"Oh he will get you. No girl can resist his charm. Well except for me and Hinata here". Tenten said.**

**"Ino? What about you?" Sakura questioned.**

**"Well when I came here my freshman year, everyone warned me and I tried to ignore him. Which was hard because he's just so damn sexy".**

**"Oh...poor Naruto. I wonder how he's doing right now".**

**End recap**

Chapter 3: KFA and meeting the roommates part 2

Naruto opened the door to his new dorm room. He was pretty excited to see who he was going to be spending the entire school year with. Maybe he could make some guy friends since Sakura was really the only other friend and she was a girl. Sakura was his best friend and all, but he wanted someone who he could play video games with and do guy stuff with.

Grinning, he walked in and closed the door behind him. He took note of the door at the other side of the room which led to the balcony. To the right of that there was a twin size bed with dark blue sheets, a closet, a small desk with a Macbook pro, a stack of papers were neatly stacked in a pile along with other office supplies. Naruto noticed how well organized his roommate was. Looking over to the left side of the room he saw a twin size bed along with an empty closet and a computer desk.

'_Greaaaattt the guy I'm rooming with is a neat freak! He's going to hate me.'_

He walked over to the vacant bed and dropped his things and noticed a small hallway. Shrugging, he walked down the hall and saw a door on the left and a kitchen and the end. There he saw a teenager around his age with spikey raven hair. He was packing groceries that he just bought.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired kid. He smiled sheepishly and put his right arm behind his head and the other on his hip. The teen looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He put down the box of cereal in his hand on the table and walked over to Naruto.

"No… well uhh… I'm your new roommate! Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" He extended his arm at the raven haired teen.

"Hn. I was expecting a new roommate but I didn't think you would be such a loser. Just stay on your side of the room and clean up after yourself and we won't have a problem. Got it?" The teen walked away from the blonde and continued to unpack the groceries.

"HEY. WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TEME?" Naruto glared at him.

"Watch it dobe. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay SASUKE. No need to be such an asshole."

"Hn" Sasuke walked passed Naruto and headed into the bedroom area.

"What the hell is "Hn" supposed to mean?!" Naruto scratched his head and followed him.

"It means shut up"

Naruto walked to his bed and grabbed his jacket with and his wallet and headed for the door.

"Leaving already dobe?"

"YEAH. I AM. I'm going to meet Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked at the boy with a puzzled look.

"Who?"

Naruto grinned at him.

"Sakura-chan! She's awesome and really pretty! She's my best friend! C'mon! I'll introduce you to her. She's across the hall." Sasuke got up from his bed and smirked.

'Pretty huh? I got to check this girl out'

"Lead the way dobe"

With that being said, the two boys walked out of the room and headed to the room across the hall where Sakura was rooming at.

Meanwhile...

Ino showed Sakura to the empty bed and closet so she could get a head start on packing the bags that she bought. She still had a few extra bags in her car, but she figured she could always go back later and get them. She sat on the floor organizing and sorting out her clothes into different piles. She smiled. She was glad that her and her new roommates hit it off. She was especially happy that her old friend Ino was here. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled. She ran to the door and looked at the peephole and saw Naruto grinning. She also some another guy but she couldn't really see his face. She opened the door and smiled to let Naruto in

"Helllooo, welcome to my new dorm room!"

"Whoa! You're rooming with 3 other people? I'm stuck with Sasuke-teme." Naruto pointed to Sasuke as he said his name. "Hey Teme, this is Sakura-chan! Isn't she pretty?"

Sakura looked closely at the raven haired teen and gasped.

"OH MY GOD. I KNOW YOU" she pointed at the raven haired teen and yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I didn't think I would see you here. Small world isn't it?" Sasuke folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ehhhh? You guys know each other? How come you didn't tell me you knew him Sakura-chan?" Naruto walked over to her bed and sat down. Sakura shook her head and the face palmed.

"Because, I met him at the gas station that we stopped by on our way to KFA. He kind off saved me from this guy who was hitting on me earlier"

Sakura left out the part where she was almost about to get raped. She didn't need her best friend to freak out even more than he was right now. Ino walked into the bedroom and screamed. Seconds later TenTen and Hinata ran into the room with worried faces. Ino ran towards Naruto and proceeded to give the blonde a bone crushing hug.

"NARUTO! It's been so long!"

Naruto tried to push Ino off of him.

"Ino-chan! Can't breathe."

Ino laughed nervously.

"Heh. Sorry about that! Oh, these are my roommates. This is TenTen." Ino pointed to TenTen and smiled. Ino then pointed to the Hinata who was looking at the ground and fiddling with her fingers. "And this is Hinata!"

"Hi TenTen, Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked at the indigo haired girl. "Is she okay? She looks… kind of sick?" Ino looked over at Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay?"  
Hinata turned red.

"H-Hai"

"Okay, I don't know about you Naruto, but I'm ready to go around campus and then grab some dinner." Sakura went to her closet and grabbed her sweater and purse.

"I'm ready!"

"Wait! We'll show you around! Right guys?" TenTen looked at the girls and Sasuke.

"Yes!"

"Sure"

"Hn."

Ino, Hinata and TenTen grabbed their stuff and put on their shoes. Sasuke walked out of the room and Sakura ran up to him.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up. I wanted to tell you thank you for earlier!" She smiled at him and walked besides him.

"It's nothing… Stop smiling. It's annoying". Sasuke walked a little faster leaving her a few feet behind him.

"I'M WHAT?" Sakura stopped. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke stopped, and turned around. He smirked at her.

"I said you're annoying, Sa-ku-ra" He proceeded to walk away from her. Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Naruto walked to her and stopped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"What happened now?" Naruto asked.

"THAT JERK… HE JUST CALLED ME ANNOYING!"

Ino signed and started walking ahead.

"Weird. He doesn't usually call anyone annoying. He must be PMSing."

Sasuke continued walking slowly. He could still hear the 5 of them talking amongst themselves in the hallway. They were still pretty loud for being down the hall. He stopped in front of the elevator and looked at Sakura.

'_Sakura huh? She's different from the others. Hn. This is going to be fun.'_

**AN: What did you think? I know it's kind of short, but I'll probably make my next update longer. Like I said, I'm in college, so I'll try to update at least once a week! Leave a review, follow or favorite this story if you like : ) Also, I think I might change the rating on this to M. I'm not sure yet. I'm just writing as I go along haha. Usually I would have everything written out, but I've been told I write better when I bullshit everything. If I need to improve on something please feel free to tell me!**


End file.
